A New Hope For Love
by katXwolf
Summary: Hazan just "coincidentally" found Kisshu crying his eyes out for Ichigo. Now Hazan has to comfort him : "Yo."
1. Meeting you

Me: Hey everyone! This is Kat from KatxWolf and this will be my first time writing a fanfiction!

Kisshu: Oh THIS should be good!

Me: Shut up! Anyway, I hope this story will be ok because, well... Its my first time writing a story like this! :)

Kisshu: I guess that means spelling errors as well.

Me: your an alien what do you know? :P Well on with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: KatxWolf does not own anything except the made up character.

* * *

My name is Hazan Hoshi meaning "Autumn Star". I am 13 years of age with orange hair and orange eyes to match. My usual outfit that you can mostly see me wear is a cherry red sundress with white lace under and white and black striped thigh high socks and matching arm warmers; and my black combat boots. My hair is usually always in a ponytail held with a red and black hair band with a black skull in the center. I guess you could also say I'm your stereotypical emo chick. That's all I'm going to tell you for now, you'll know the rest about me in the story. So shall we begin?

"No Kisshu! I'm with Masaya!" Ichigo once again explained to the green haired alien, who finally had enough of waiting. "Ichigo please!" He was practically begging now, but the strawberry-girl was stubborn still unaware of how truly he wanted her. "No! I-I-I can't! You have to remember we are enemies!" she said running off to the cafe for her job. "...Ichigo...".

**KISSHU'S PV**

Why can't she understand? I love her and yet she wont accept me. Why? I seem to run for hours till I come to a stop at some random beach and fall in the sand from exhaustion tears seeping through my eyes, blurring my vision.

After some time I got up only for my eyes too meet orange ones. How long have they been there?

**HAZAN'S PV**

I was walking in no particular direction when I arrive at a small unused beach. I look around at the scene before me till I find- oh? Whats this? I walk up to some green haired elf-looking guy and sit beside him quietly to wonder if he was still alive when he looks up to me as he was getting up. I could easily read the surprise on his face. "Yo."

Me: Well that's finally done and I don't see any errors

Kisshu:Zzzzzz

Me: Wake up! It's only 1:14 am you can handle it! :(

Kisshu: Ok ok! Don't kill me!

Me: ^^ so how did you like the story?

Kisshu: What story?

Me:... -.-


	2. Understanding you

Me: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the short chapter it seemed longer on Office Writer! Any way I'm going to get to the point. I do not own anything except my made character!

"Yo."

* * *

"W-who are you?" Kisshu wasn't really expecting company but this random girl showed up anyway. "'Names Hazan Hoshi. You?" She asked curiously looking him over. "Kisshu."He replies. "Cool name! So what are you doing here Kisshu?" She stands up and brushes off any clinging dirt waiting for an answer. "Crying my heart out." He mumbles. "Ah! A break up or rejection perhaps?" He looks at her with his pretty green eyes. "How did you know?" Everyone has been there! Hey lets go get some ice cream and pull pranks on random people!" She takes his hand and smiles dragging him off.

**HAZAN PV**

"I never knew ice cream tasted so good!" I admit he is pretty cute; it makes me wonder who would really say no to him. I watch him as he plays around like a little child he is indeed cute! I blush at the thought what am I saying? "Hey! Why is your face so red?" I look up at his face and- oh god waaay too close! Of course that only makes me blush more but I refuse to let my hormones get the best of me! "Hey lets go to my house! No ones home this week so it will be ok!" I smile. "Ok" He says back oblivious that I just changed the subject. Well this should be fun anyway!

My house isn't big or anything really. Its just a regular two story house three bedroom, two bath, kitchen you know... just the basics. So I sneak him in without the neighbors seeing him and lead him up to my room. I know what some of you guys are thinking but its not like that! I just wanna find out what happened! "So not to pry or anything but can you tell me what happened?" He looks at me for a second then answers "Sure."

* * *

After telling me the full story I feel really bad for him! I don't know if it was instincts or what but I grabbed him and embraced him shocking us both. "Thank you" he says after awhile and falls asleep. I put his head on my lap and gently comb through his hair with my fingers. He was so cute I almost wanted him for myself but I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way. I comfort him anyway and eventually fall asleep myself leaning against the wall next to my bed. "Goodnight Hazan" I can hear him say. Was it in my dreams or did he really say that? I don't know and for now I don't care. I fall asleep to a lullaby that someone sings.

**KISSHU PV**

"Goodnight Hazan" I say as I wake up and see her falling asleep herself. I could tell she liked me from when she was blushing earlier and I actually felt the same but I just couldn't get over Ichigo yet. But maybe when I do get over Ichigo's heartbreaking words, maybe then I'll ask Hazan to go with me. But will she agree? I don't want another rejection. It hurts!

I look at Hazan and notice how her eyes are closed. Is she asleep now? I start to sing her a lullaby from my planet and watch as her breath evens out more. I pick her up and place her correctly on her bed and take my leave though the... the door. Wow I finally used the door! Ok now that that's over... I return to Pai and Taruto smiling.

Sometimes I watch you while you sleep  
I know you're somewhere in a dream  
and I'll cradle you in my arms tonight  
'cause I know your soul is somewhere up above

Lullaby and goodnight  
on this starry, this starry night  
sleep tight, tonight

Now I lay me down to sleep  
I pray that my soul will keep  
'cause I know that you are somewhere else tonight  
and I hope I'll see you somewhere up above

We can sleep all of our worries away  
'cause tomorrow, today will be yesterday

Lullaby and goodnight  
on this starry, this starry night  
sleep tight, tonight

Sleep tight, tonight

"Goodnight Hazan"

Me: And that is the end of this chapter! The song at the end is lullaby by Book of Love. I randomly found it on google so whatever! So I hope you like the story feel free to tell me what you think! :)


End file.
